


Trying to hold on

by Adhuber



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is falling apart without that one person who she thinks is lost forever.  One thing after another but it takes all the people she knows and their friends to help her overcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She looked at the wall, her eyes were red and swollen - she felt like she'd been hit in the stomach. They had kept their relationship so quiet that no one had any clue that they were together. There were times when she would lay her head on his chest and think they were somewhere else - in a house just the two of them, living like a married couple, planning their future - A future that he wanted, but now was never going to be. She looked at her hands, they were shaking so badly - she wanted to scream. Lying down on her bed she wanted to vanish - to disappear forever. When she heard a knock at her door, she grabbed the first thing available - a lamp - and threw it and relished in the sound of it smashing. She did not want company she didn't want anything but him. 

Returning to 2016, Sara was hit with yet another blow as she learned of her sister's death. Feeling like the world had decided to turn against her, Sara pulled from her family and friends. She needed to escape - go somewhere that she could just try to start over. Somewhere that she wasn't known by anybody. Sitting in her sister's apartment, she thought of moving to Central City - to be close to anything that reminded her of "him". Happy Harbor or Coast City wouldn't be too far from there. As she flipped a coin she circled the one she was going to, and suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. 

As she rested her head against the cold porcelain she felt a little better. She would register for classes and move away. Her father wouldn't begrudge her going away and finally deciding to do something with her life. As she packed up things around Laurel's apartment, she stumbled across a pregnancy test. Laughing she thought - how could perfect Laurel ever need this - she would never have been unsafe or ever worry that she might get pregnant. Looking at the box, Sara decided to give it a whirl - after all, she and Len had done all sorts of crazy things. Wouldn't it just be typical to find out that here she who had been brought back from the dead and she would end up pregnant. Not thinking much of it, she went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. Sitting it aside, she went back to packing and only when she felt another wave of nausea hit her - she must be developing some anxiety she thought. It was then that she looked at the stick again. Two little pink lines glared back at her.


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with old friends things that are kept secret never are.

Sara looked around at the small cottage she had rented in Happy Harbor - it was exactly as she had dreamed. It was small with lots of sunshine and a small yard surrounded by a white picket fence. Leonard would have probably hated it, but then he'd relax - or at least she had hoped - and seen the positive. It would be the perfect place to raise children. As she arranged the few nick knacks she had she felt content. Placing her hand on her abdomen and rubbing it - she had seen a doctor who confirmed the plastic stick. The doctor had even said that she was approximately 13 weeks along and that she would need to see a doctor every month once she got settled. Wanting to avoid telling anyone that she was pregnant yet, she had chosen to start wearing lose fitting tops and put the Canary costume in the back of her wardrobe. As her belly was already protruding a few inches she didn’t want to answer any questions, at least not yet. 

When her phone buzzed she looked down and saw a familiar face pop up with the number. "Hey Mick, what's up?"

"Hey Blondie - I heard you moved, and thought I'd see if you wanted to get a bite to eat or something."

Looking around the house, "yeah sure, when?"

"Um, well a bunch of us were going to meet for dinner on Friday. I know you haven't been..."

Taking a deep breath - she had avoided everybody, "yeah that would be great. Um, let me see if I can get a hotel..."

"You can stay here, I mean, Leonard's room is..." there was short pause, "I mean if you want to..."

Sara felt a flash of anxiety but pushed it down, "yeah that would be fine. Thanks." She instinctively ran her hand down her belly. If nothing else, maybe she could snag a picture of Len that she could give to their child. "Can you send me the address? I'll try to get there early so we can go to the restaurant together."

"Uh yeah, um, how have you been doing? I mean with everything?"

Sara hadn't thought of anything other than escaping Star City and starting over. "I'm doing okay. I'm going to start classes soon, and I even got a job at a florist. It's very calming."

"Huh, and no problems?"

Sara realized that he was talking about her bloodlust, and to be honest it hadn't even occurred to her or caused her a problem. "Actually I'm doing pretty good. I think escaping all of the drama has helped."

"Okay, well you know if you ever need anything.."

"I know, you'll be the first I call. Look, I'll see you on Friday and we can catch up some more."

"Yeah, um, see you then."

Hanging up Sara thought maybe Mick should know. He was closest with Len more than anyone. He'd be happy for her. Of course he might be wondering when the two had hooked up, but that was beyond the point. Sara rubbed her belly again, it would be fun to see her friends - even though the last time they had been together, Sara had been in no mood to speak or say Goodbye. 

~

Friday came quickly, and as Sara put the textbooks in the passenger seat she had a flash of anxiety before she pushed it down. Nothing was going to cause her stress right now - she looked at her watch and did a mental calculation and decided to go ahead and start her drive to Central City. With a few potty pit stops she'd be at Mick's place just before 4. 

Pulling into the driveway, Sara did a quick look in the mirror - she hadn't cried today which was good so her mascara looked good. The long maxi dress was unlike her usual attire, but she wasn't quite ready to tell people - if she could tell Mick, then maybe. As she stepped out of the car, the giant of a man stepped out onto the porch. A giant grin came over his face and before she knew what was happening, she was being swung around. 

"I was afraid you weren't going to come," he told her as he sat her down.

Sara's hand instantly went to her belly and feeling self conscious she brushed at her dress. "I was actually looking forward to seeing everybody."

Mick took a step back and looked at her. "You look different. You've been eating?"

"Yep," she responded with a smile, if only he knew how much she'd been eating, "You'll see that, now tell me what have you been up to?" as she allowed Mick to grab her bag and followed him into the small house.

"I got a legit job. I'm working security at STAR labs. When we got back, everybody was really sorry to hear about Leonard, and well Barry gave me a recommendation and I get to pound on meta-humans that don't behave."

Sara couldn't stop herself as she looked around and saw a couple of pictures of Leonard, Mick, Leonard and Mick, Leonard and Lisa, and the tears just began to well up. What was she thinking coming here? Seeing him in all the pictures smiling and happy, and she felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. Sitting down hard she bit her lip trying to stop the tears. She quickly wipes at her eyes and puts on a smile for Mick. "Sorry," she responds to his look of concern, "I didn't realize how much I missed you and"

Sitting down next to her, he puts his arm around her, "it's okay," he quickly changes the subject, "so do you like seafood? We're going to some new place that opened up about a month ago, they say the portions aren't skimpy like some of these new places. You know I'm good with any place as long as I can get a steak or something to eat, but I'm sure I'll find something to eat. Hey can I get you a beer or something?"

"Um, no, just water, thanks." 

Mick looks at her strangely, "you sure, I don't recall you ever turning down a beer."

"I um, have been on a new diet, and it says no to the beer," she lies.

"Diet, what do you need to be on a diet for?"

"I don't I just am trying to eat healthier. A glass of water would be great, oh, and could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah it's up the steps and the first door on the left. Your room is next to it."

"Thanks," as she picks up her bag and goes up the steps. She sets the bag on the large bed and looks around the room is simply decorated, in fact if it weren't for the few pictures of Leonard and Lisa she'd guess it was never used. She walks to the bathroom where her bladder relaxes as she relieves herself. As she looks in the mirror washing her hands, she blots away the smear of mascara and comes out. Back down the steps she decides to broach the subject she needs to tell Mick. "Mick, I wanted to..." she stops as she sees Martin and Jax in the living room, "oh hi guys," as she puts on a smile and goes in for a quick hug.

"Miss Lance, you are looking lovely," Martin tells her. "I'm glad you'll be joining us for dinner."

"Yeah, we were all beginning to worry, especially when we heard you were moving to Happy Harbor." Jax went on.

"Actually it's been great. I am so relaxed that I'm more centered. I have better focus on me," she began to tell them. She saw Mick come out with water for her and he quickly shook the other two men's hands. 

"So if we leave in a little while, we can go ahead and get a table and order some appetizers. The game comes on at 8:00 so..."

The four went out and climbed into Micks suburban and he drove them to the restaurant. As he helped Sara out of the truck he hands went to her back and for a brief minute she flinched. She hadn't been personally touched by anyone since Len, and now she had to remind herself that it was just him being polite. As they sat down and drinks were ordered, the conversation was relaxed. Mick ordered several different appetizers. 

Sara watched everyone - they all seemed to be happy and relaxed. Mick was more open and expressive then she had ever seen him. As the others and a few she didn't recognize joined them, she was pulled into multiple conversations. It was relaxed, and as they were ordering, Sara didn't realize that she was ordering the surf and turf with a large salad with everything on it. It was as she was eating and devouring her food as if she hadn't eaten in weeks that she had to pause as the conversation seemed to stop and everybody was eating. She had just finished off the 16 oz steak and was dipping the lobster in the melted butter when she looked up. Looking down at her plate, she realized she had already devoured the large potato and was still hungry. As she made eye contact with Mick who had stopped to see her clean plate, she tried to smile.

"You said you've been eating..."

"Yeah, sorry I sometimes just can't stop myself."

The other's seemed to take the answer and go on, but Mick kept watching her. 

As the evening wound down, Mick announced he was going to pass on watching the game with everybody and take Sara back home. She was grateful as she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She quickly fell asleep on the short ride back and when Mick opened the door, she jerked awake. Instead of her usual fight response the exhaustion was too much as she took his hand and got out. 

Mick didn't say anything as he led her back into the house and she walked up to the bedroom. She pulled off the dress and had slipped on the tank top when Mick knocked on the door and came in. He looked at her figure and saw her slightly protruding belly and his eyes grew big. 

Looking from the large man to her stomach. Sara swallowed hard. "I um, might have forgotten to tell you something," she began.

"It's none of my business I just thought that you and Leonard had been close and well..." turning to walk away.

"We were," as she followed him, "who do you think got me into this predicament?"

Mick stopped at the stairs, "you look further along than..."

"I'm 14 weeks and I don't know" as tears formed. "I've not been able to tell anyone. I mean, who was going to believe that as aloof as I was to Len, that we had been having a hot and torrid romance. He wasn't supposed to die."

Mick turned to her, "I would have known, I would have..." he pauses as he thought back to the number of times that Leonard was not in their bedroom in the middle of the night. The number of times he had found Leonard slipping back into the room wearing the same clothes from his work out or the bruises on his neck and torso that weren't from a fist. As the realization that his best friend had been having a secret romance with the blonde assassin hit him, he grabbed for the wall, "he didn't tell me."

"We promised to keep it quiet until we could come back and well, it doesn't matter now. He's the father of this baby, and I'm alone and have nobody." Sara didn't mean to have a pity party but she suddenly had a wave a sadness overcome her. "Why did he do this? Why?" as she started sobbing out loud. 

Mick went to her and pulled her into his large arms. "You aren't alone. I'll be there, and so will the whole gang."

When Sara went to sleep that night, Mick looked at the pinky ring he had of Leonard's. "Man, I'll try to take care of your girl, but what the fuck were you thinking."


	3. Friends helping friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes helping friends can be hard

Over the next few months, Mick made every effort to check on Sara at least once a week by traveling to Happy Harbor. He was able to ensure that she was studying and working at the florist shop. She seemed happy, and at times a little sad. When she called him about her doctor appointment and an ultra sound, he agreed to it before he knew what all would be going on. It was the first time he hadn't seen Sara in a couple of weeks and as he pulled up to the little house, she came out looking more round than normal. He quickly jumped out of the car to help her down the few steps. 

Sara kept one hand on her lower back as she tried to maneuver around. "Sorry Mick, I don't know I feel like I'm getting bigger and bigger all the time, and the baby is kicking so hard, I um," as she grabbed at Mick’s arm during a strong kick, and he winced at her grasp.

"Um, here let me get you in." He looked at his arm and saw he'd have a bruise for sure. She may have lost her bloodlust at the moment but she still had the strength of a trained assassin.

At the doctor's office, Sara laid on the table while Mick sat nervously in the chair. They explained he was a close friend of the father and was supporting her any way he could. As the doctor took measurements, Mick looked at the ceiling not wanting to see anything he shouldn't. Finally they pulled in an ultrasound machine and Mick watched the images pop up on the screen.

"I don't want to know anything," Sara said. "Mick whatever you see, you cannot tell me."

Mick looked at her then at the doctor who lifted her shoulders. The doctor soon pointed things out to the large man, and then as she moved her hand, she saw something else. "Miss Lance, are you sure you don't want to..."

"Nothing. I want it to be a surprise," as she kept her eyes closed tight.

The doctor looked at Mick who looked at the doctor. By the end of the exam, he excused himself and Sara began getting dressed.

In the hall, Mick pushed some buttons on his phone and waited. "Dr. Stein, it's Mick yeah just got done at the doctor. Look I don't know what we have to do but we have to get Leonard back." There was mumbling, then Mick whispered into the phone afraid Sara might hear him. "Yeah, so you get ahold of Rip and anybody else." He turned off the call and shoved the phone into his pocket.

~

Over the course of the next few months, Sara was continuously tired and as people came and took turns with helping her out, each left with either a broken bone or dislocation. Ray was committed to Mick's request when Sara accidently broke his nose after she had a Braxton Hicks contraction. Mick had already had his arm dislocated twice when he finally called in Team Arrow to assist. Felicity was shocked to watch Sara break Oliver's wrist when the baby apparently did a number on her internal organs. Barry Allen came by only once and if it were not for his speed he would have been the victim of a head contusion when Sara had a moment of absolute depression and was crying non-stop. The team had all agreed that they had to find a way to save Leonard and when Rip argued that it was impossible, he was sent in to take care of Sara when her blood pressure went up and she was having a horrible headache. She stabbed him in the thigh with a knife she didn't know she even had on her, and almost castrated him. 

"We will find a way to get Mr. Snart back. I will make it my mission to make sure he is here, even if I have to sacrifice myself - I'd rather be dead then be here when she goes into labor," he told them.


	4. Saving a Snartass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you break the news to your best friend?

Sara was at 32 weeks when she awoke one night screaming - it was Martin who had drawn the short straw that night, and was staying in the house with her. He found her sitting at the head of the bed as if she was trying to get away from something. He quickly turned the lights on and went to her. Her face was that of a child scared and she took his hand, and begged, "Please make it stop."

"Make what stop, my dear?"

"The pain. I was sound asleep and suddenly it felt like a knife and"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked carefully.

"No," as exhaustion hit her again, "I just want to go back to sleep." She slid back under the covers and was asleep before he could say anything. 

Rip, Ray and everyone from STAR labs along with Felicity and anybody they could beg help from were busy trying to keep Sara calm. Oliver broke his promise and pulled Sara's father into a room to tell him that Sara was hiding something. When Quentin found out, and saw her rage at Oliver, he quickly found himself back in Star City stating she seemed good and was sure the team could help her more than he could as a father. He also told Oliver that if their plan did work and Snart was saved he would like at least a minute to explain to the younger man his new goals in life.

After multiple tries the multiple groups found a way to transport human from one place to another. The distance was the only thing they had to worry about. Ray created a special device that would give them approximately 20 seconds after they took Leonard's hand off the device. It would give them the 5 seconds it would take to teleport and then 15 seconds to get out of there. With plenty of calculations to ensure the exact time table the group went about their plan. Ray volunteered to grab Snart as his other option was to sit with Sara. 

Waving goodbye to all on board the small ship, Ray sudden rematerialized next to Leonard, and smiled at Captain Cold.

"What the hell?" Snart snarled at him.

"Hey Snart, um, look I'm going to just put this device here on the..." as he moved to put the device to ensure they had time to escape, "and now we need to go."

"Look, I was trying to do the right thing and..."

"Yeah about that," as he hits him in the back of the head and he slumps over. Ray hits another button and they disappear and rematerialize back on the ship. 

They have no time to get seated before Rip throws the ship into full throttle and they fly away from the ensuing explosion. As Ray sits on the floor making sure his entire body is still intact, he looks over at Leonard who is grabbing his head and rolling around.

"Hey look, sorry, but I didn't want to argue with you."

Snart sits up and narrows his eyes, "where is everybody."

"Yeah, um, you see, you've been sort of dead for like 6 months or so, and well..."

Leonard stares at him hard, "where's Mick?"

"He's um," Ray stops as the large man appears and picks Leonard off the ground.

"You will never do something that dumb again," Mick told the smaller man.

"Yeah, well it seemed like the right thing. So what took so long to save me? Where's Sara?"

Mick suddenly lets his pent up aggression out, "you forgot to mention something, boss, something about Blondie and you?"

Leonard smiled, "ah, so yeah she..."

"Her old man is going to get a couple of minutes alone with you and you won't have your cold gun to protect you."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "she's a grown woman it's not like"

Ray was slowly stepping away from the situation. "You know it sounds like you two have plenty to talk about and"

Leonard sat down and finally looked at his friend, the big man still had his left arm in a sling from the dislocation yet looked fine otherwise. "What happened to you?"

"Your girl happened. Oh and you might want to get cleaned up before we get there, I think they call it a shotgun wedding."

Leonard shook his head he was still trying to process everything. When he last saw Sara she kissed him, and he knew he should have told her how he felt, but... shotgun wedding, what the hell was Mick talking about, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, did I neglect to congratulate you? Yeah congratulations you're going to be a dad."

"That's impossible, I..." as he thought back to the multiple times he and Sara had been together. "I, um..."

"There's a nice suit waiting for you to put on. You'll make a nice groom."

"I'm not getting married..."

Leonard had never seen this side of Mick, it was the look Leonard had when somebody hurt his sister Lisa, and Leonard was up against the wall being single-handed strangled. "Maybe you don't understand you don't have a choice. She's wounded everybody because of you. She cries every night before she finally falls asleep and if it was just..." he stops wanting to surprise his oldest friend.

"Just what?" as Leonard fall to the floor and dusts his jacket off. 

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but then again, I guess you can know, she isn't having one baby but two."

Leonard slid down the wall, "what?"

"You should see her, she's still as cute as ever, but her belly looks like she's eaten one of those big exercise balls. Then there's the temper thing, she dislocated my shoulder when she had one of the contraction things. I thought she was going to kill me. Oh and she almost castrated Rip with a knife, yeah she's turned out to be a lot of fun."

Leonard swallowed hard, "can I get a drink?"

Mick walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack and handed it to him. "Do you love her?"

Opening the bottle quickly, Leonard took a long swig. His head was still trying to process everything. Sara and he had hit it off immediately and it was during a training that Leonard could see the bloodlust coming out in her and he just kissed her. It was then her dragging him back to her room and suddenly they were at each other like teenagers. What had he been thinking they behaved like stupid teenagers, not using protection and just thinking that nothing would could happen - Things had developed and yes he had feelings for the woman, feelings he... now here he was finding out he was going to be a father. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to be with her. 

"How did you find out?" Leonard asked.

"Sara came to one of our dinners - we all get together once a month. I could tell something was wrong when she refused a beer and then ate the surf and turf dinner and finished her food before me. That night she was getting ready for bed and I..."

Leonard didn't consider himself the jealous type, but thinking that Mick might have caught his Sara in the nude made him angry, "you didn't knock?"

"I knocked, she had on a tank top and shorts and well it was obvious she hadn't developed a beer belly. She told me everything and I promised to be there for her. I went with her on a doctor visit and well she refused to look or see anything about the ultra sound and the doctor pointed out two babies."

"Well why didn't you get me sooner?"

"Hey - I called Stein immediately and said we had to get you back. It's taken everybody working to figure out a way to get you back. Now go get your suit on. You have a wedding to attend."

Leonard sat for a moment before going to the room and seeing the black suit hanging up. "What the hell." He touched the material and saw a small box sitting on a shelf. Picking it up he opened it to find a simple gold band – one for her and one for him. He tried on the male ring, and found it fit him perfectly. Looking at the smaller ring, it slid only half way down his pinky. He had forgotten how small Sara was. 

Sara was the first woman he had ever really connected with. He’d been with other women but none that even remotely made him want them more. In fact looking at it, Sara was the first real relationship he ever had. Sitting the rings back in the box, he thought about the “what if plans” – he wanted a future with Sara, a time where they could be together. Okay so had dreams of the two being criminals together – living life in a carefree manner. Never in any dream did he ever think about children – he’d given that dream up when he was raising Lisa and trying to be a good brother to her. “What the hell have I done?” as he rubbed his hands over his head. He sat down and looked at the suit again and blew out a breath.


	5. Going to the Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you get two people married?

Sara was so tired and hungry. She would eat and then have heartburn. It wasn't fair. Sleeping was uncomfortable - she kept thinking that if Leonard was with her she'd make him rub her back, or something to make her comfortable. Kendra was with her babysitter today, and she wasn't sure what the hawk girl had in mind. Carter stayed well away from her and wanted to put on his helmet whenever he was asked to do something for her. She felt bad that she'd hurt people, but she had no control. One moment she would be fine, and the next she would be crying or screaming as the child moving in her belly decided to jump on her organs. Kendra wanted Sara to go to the park and walk around, it was supposed to be good for her, but Sara was dreading it. She looked at her ankles that were now twice their normal size. 

"Hey there, I know I shouldn't have, but I was at the store, and I saw this dress and thought, Sara needs this," as the woman walked in with a cream color dress.

Sara looked at it closely. "It looks to nice. I'll end up ruining it when I try to eat."

"Just try it on, it has an empire waist so it won't put any pressure on your belly."

Smiling, Sara suddenly wanted to try it on. Pulling on the maternity camisole that helped support her engorged breasts as well as helped prevent some of the pain and pressure on her abdomen, she pulled the dress over her head. Kendra helped pull it down. It had loose sleeves so it gave her arms plenty of room. The low cut of the bodice actually was flattering and drew attention from her very large belly. As she looked in the mirror she saw her bare feet and a frown crossed her face. She couldn't even see her feet let alone touch them. Kendra on the other hand was ready and had a pair of flats ready for her. 

"See, you look adorable. Now I have a friend who is putting on a performance at the park, so let's go."

Sara couldn't pull away from the mirror. "Do I need to do anything with my hair?"

"We got you that shorter cut so you wouldn't have to worry about it so much. Go put on some lipstick and I'll meet you downstairs."

~

Leonard looked in the mirror at the man before him. He didn't look half bad. In fact he almost thought Sara was pretty damn lucky. As the thought crossed his mind, Mick was suddenly by his side and smacked him in the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"Thinking that Sara is the lucky one. Her old man would have you in jail if it weren't for your new connection to the family."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "and her sister?"

Mick looked down, "Laurel is dead. It was a huge blow for Sara. She pulled away from all of us. You know she's living in Happy Harbor now, has a real cute house, picket fence, it will be..."

"What? How? Is Sara okay? I need..."

"Yeah, and this is why we came to get you. She needs you more than anything."

Leonard looked at his friend, "thanks Mick for taking care of her."

"I just wish I had known about you two, she's your girl, and."

~

The ship landed in a large open field and the four men all walked off dressed in black suits and sunglasses. As they walked out they were greeted by Martin and Jax similarly dressed. Martin shook Leonard's hand, and before they could do much more, Barry Allen came speeding up to them and came to a stop. He gave Leonard an awkward hug, "Kendra is walking with Sara towards the site, Carter is staying about 10 feet behind because..." he looks at Leonard, and smiles, "um, anyway you've probably got about 20 minutes." He then darted away.

"See even the kid is in on everything," Mick told them

"Does Sara know about rescuing me?" Leonard finally asked.

The men all looked at each other and finally Stein spoke, "Miss Lance's current stage is considered very delicate, one in which she doesn't need any extra stress, so we kept it to just everyone but her."

"And you thought this would be a good idea?" drawled Leonard

Ray finally said, "I got a broken nose dealing with her, everyone else has had bones broken or been seriously injured, I think you should take responsibility for your part in this and deal with any more of her outbursts."

Jax had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, Mick put his arm on his friend "she may be a perfect pussy cat with you. Use your charms or whatever you did on board the ship on her and I'm sure she will be fine."

"Great, I'm going to be sacrificed after being rescued," he drawled. "Fine, get me to wherever we are going."


	6. Say I do

Sara was feeling tired. The baby was kicking her stomach and her kidneys. The two women had to take a detour as Sara felt her bladder demand the need to be released. When they finally came up on the grouping of chairs, Sara actually was thrilled to be able to sit down. Kendra looked around nervously and tried to find someone to rescue her.

"It looks like they are setting up for a wedding," Sara said as she rubbed her back.

"Hey - I'm going to see if I can get you some water," Kendra mentioned before she walked to a large table. 

Sara watched her friend disappear. Pulling herself up Sara looked around and smiled. Some lucky couple was going to have a sweet little wedding. It was what she would have chosen - A quiet place, just a few friends and family. Her eyes watered at the thought, she felt like her chance at this ended when she... Stopping herself she decided to look for Kendra. She didn't get far when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw a man in sunglasses standing there. As he removed the glasses she saw the clear blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. "Leonard?"

He wasn't sure what he expected. He saw her and she looked beautiful from behind, as she turned she looked more beautiful, and then he saw her largely protruding belly. He didn't care he wanted to kiss those lips once more. Moving to her, his fingers were in her hair and he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. "Sara, I love you," he whispered. 

Sara’s hands automatically ran up his neck and into his short hair. She would never let him go, she didn’t care if she was fantasizing, dreaming, hallucinating, she’d rather die with him kissing her than to let go. Her mouth was hungry as she suddenly wanted to devour him. The first time she nipped at his lip he moaned, but the second time, she bit harder and drew blood. She wanted to suck on the wound but he pulled away suddenly.

Reaching up to touch his bleeding lip, Leonard looked at Sara, “why’d you bite so hard?”

“What?” she paused and looked at him, she suddenly didn’t know if he was real, “is it really you? I mean I’ve had dreams of you and” she turns to look around. “I’m probably hallucinating again. I’m sorry Leonard, I know that you did not want to have a baby, but we…”

“Sara,” as he bends down, the villain in him could not believe he was doing this - the last thing he ever thought was that he was going to get on one knee and ask for Sara to marry him. “Will you marry me?”

Looking down at the man, this was not like her Leonard he would have done something more rash, and just… She really didn’t know what he would do. It was as if her fantasies were blurring with reality. The true Len was fading from her mind. Their relationship had been so short and now here she was losing her mind even more. Tears started to stream down her face – she needed to find Kendra and go home. Moving away, she forced herself not to look back, it would just be the same as all the other times before – Len would not be there. 

“Sara?”

God why was it so hard, she thought, it’s like this time her brain had completely gone over the edge, she was hearing him as if he was right there. She stopped as the baby did a number on her, and she had to gasp at the hard kick. Looking around, she grabbed at a chair and suddenly her grip snapped the wood back. Squeezing her eyes shut, she started the shallow breathing that the doctor recommended. She needed to ask Mick if he would go to Lamaze classes with her, but then he really probably didn’t want to. In fact thinking about it, nobody really wanted to be around her. The wave of sadness enveloped her and as she found a chair she sat down and started crying again. Her hands over her face as the tears overtook her. When warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace she didn’t think much of it. People felt sorry for her and she hated it. How was she supposed to be a feared assassin when all she ever did was cry? 

“Sara, look at me.” Leonard didn’t know what to do but to hold her. He flinched when she broke the chair but it would not stop him from holding her as she cried. Guilt overcame him, how could he do this to her. She had been so brave and now he saw what he had done. As he pressed his lips against her forehead he kept thinking of the number of times they were together aboard the ship. The first time they had been so consumed with desire that it was over and done with before either had given it much thought. After that, Leonard had decided he wanted to be slower and she had allowed him to do anything he wanted. Then she made the suggestion that before they trained together that whoever overcame the other first got to make the other do something for them. It was the best workout he had ever had. It became such a habit that going to bed alone was hard and he would lie there waiting, thinking, and wondering, if she was doing the same thing. Usually she was. The few nights he had stayed in his room were the worst and the next day he wasn’t the only one in a bad mood from lack of sleep. He had tried to convince himself that it was just sex, but after the first month it was more than that. As much as he had mentally fought with himself he had found he was falling in love with the young woman he was sharing a bed with. He didn’t know what came over him that day. Yeah he didn’t want to lose Mick, and as Sara had kissed him that last time, he thought maybe he could be something other than just be a criminal. If he had known that Sara was pregnant, he would have done something to make sure he was there for her. He would have married her the minute they got back to 2016. He would have been there when she found out about her sister. He would have asked her father permission. He would have been at the doctor appointments, he would… Leonard stopped as he realized he was here now and ran his fingers through Sara’s blonde hair. It was shorter, but he didn’t care, he was here with the woman he loved. “Sara, love, I’m here I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. 

Sara buried her head into his shoulder. The smell of him was intoxicating she wanted to believe that he was real. If she could hold onto him maybe he wouldn’t leave again. She was so tired and just wanted to know that everything was going to be okay. As she raised her head to look at him, the greying hair, the way his ear looked so desirable for her to bite, his cheek, lips, and his eyes. She leaned her forehead against his and tried to breathe slowly, “If you are here how?”

Leonard’s eyes crinkled as he ran his tongue over his lip, it was still sensitive from her bite “apparently our friends felt it was in their best interest to save me.”

Looking at him, “I have had a few problems, I mean the bloodlust is gone, except when the baby does something and I have no control.”

“That’s what I hear, but apparently you scared everyone that they figured out a way to get me back to you. I’m glad they did,” as he bent and kissed her. The kiss was gently but Sara’s body wanted more. It intensified as Sara wanted him more than anything. It was Leonard who had to push away, with a smile, “I can hardly wait to get you home,” he said then paused to look at her belly pressed against him, “that is if we can?” His hand wanted to touch her so badly and suddenly her hands were pulling him towards her belly. As his fingers glided along her abdomen he suddenly felt something strong hit him and saw a wince of pain across Sara’s face. He tried to pull away, but Sara held his hand down, and after a few more kicks he didn’t want to let go. Inside was a little person letting Leonard no it was there. Leonard looked up and saw all of their friends milling about trying not to interrupt the couple, “Marry me assassin.”

Sara looked at him, finally this was her Leonard – he didn’t ask, he just made a statement – “yes”

Leonard stood and made sure Sara was next to him as he announced to everybody, “she said yes, so can we please get this done, I have better things to do than stand around in a park.”


	7. While you were away

Quinton suddenly appeared and gave Leonard a look before taking his daughter’s hand, “you hurt my baby girl, and if she doesn’t kill you first…”

“Dad,” she said, trying to not laugh, “Len would never hurt me and if he were to hurt me, I think we can make sure that nobody will forgive him,” as she smiled sweetly at her soon to be husband.

Leonard moved down the aisle to be greeted by Mick and the others. Rip took the role of officiator, and adjusted his tie. He was still leery of Sara. When Sara came down the aisle with her father, Leonard quickly shook her dad’s hand and took her hands in his. The ceremony went quickly and as Rip announced them married, Sara grabbed her belly and screamed. Leonard had never seen one of her “episodes,” and Rip tried to step away only to end up having Sara grab his arm. They all heard the bone break under her fingers before she released it. 

“Sara?” Leonard asked trying to get her to focus on him, “Tell me what’s going on?”

“Contraction,” she told him through gritted teeth. 

Leonard looked at the men beside him and they all took two steps away. “Do we need to get her to the hospital?”

“No, I think it’s over,” as she stood and looked at Leonard then at Rip who was clutching his arm. 

“Stay the hell away from me, she’s all yours,” Rip yelled, “bloody hell she fucking broke my arm.”

Stein came running up to the man, and examined the arm and had Jax lead Rip back to the ship to have Gideon fix it. Turning to the young woman he said “Sara, why don’t you go sit down, I’m sure…”

Sara moved to the first chair she could find. Leonard took her hand and watched her carefully – he had never seen anybody break someone’s arm by just grasping it. He sat next to her and looked at Mick and the others. “Do you need me to get you something? I mean is the”

Breathing slowly she turned and smiled and Leonard, “no I’m good. Let’s go home.”

Mick looked at the two and offered to drive. As they walked back to his large vehicle, he began to talk endlessly as if nothing was wrong. “You know Len, when I got back, I wasn’t sure what I’d do, but you know I got a job in security. I think you’d enjoy it. It’s interesting work, and when you get fed up with stupid people, you get to beat on meta-humans. You know, you should have seen your girl when Zoom from Earth 2 bumped into her and broke her cannoli. I was worried that he’d hurt her or something, and he was doing his lecture on wanting all the speed and stuff, and he was about to leave when Sara had one of her ‘moments’ and she snapped his neck like he wasn’t moving. She was pissed about the cannoli being broken. Barry, he and Dr. Wells and Cisco, well they all sort of were like what happened, and I just sort of figured it was what happened when you messed with the Bird’s food – get it, because she was the Canary? Anyway after that, everybody sort of tried not to piss her off, I sometimes threaten the Meta’s who misbehave with bringing out the secret weapon. One guy thought he could take over as being Captain Cold, and Sara was having a bad day and the guy tried to pretend he was you and then he was gone and she was sitting clutching your cold gun, or at least the one this guy stole. The phony guy was found in the river about a week later with broken legs, and arms. Guess he couldn’t swim. Um, here’s my truck, do you want front or back?” as he looked directly at Sara.

“Let Leonard sit up front, I’m feeling tired. Do you have my pillow?”

Mick opened the door and helped Sara in and then went to the back and pulled out a blanket and pillow for her. With her belt on, he adjusted the pillow for her and wrapped her up like a child. I got some cold water for you in the mini fridge if you need it.”

Leonard watched his best friend dote on Sara like she was a small child. Listening to the stories made him wonder what had happened over the last few months. Climbing into the passenger seat, he waited for his friend to get behind the wheel. 

“STAR Labs provides me with the vehicle, and they don’t mind if I use it for personal business - especially when it comes to Sara. Anyway, I think it would be a good job, and with Sara in school and all, oh I guess you’ll want to move to Happy Harbor with her.”

“What did you say?”

“Sara, she moved to Happy Harbor when we got back. She’s been in school full time and working part time at a florist. I think she likes it, I mean… Don’t get me wrong, I’d be happy to have the both of you here in Central City, but Sara needed a calming location and well… You know she hasn’t had one moment where she went out and wanted to kill people, okay well except for the few times she wasn’t herself. She’s really tried to keep herself calm. Man, I did not see her breaking Rip’s arm today.”

“Is there anybody she hasn’t hurt?”

“Well you. I’ve seen her cry and go a bit off. She was crying with you and you’re all in one piece.”

“Wonderful,” looking back at the blonde assassin, “does she sleep a lot?”

“Oh yeah, she can fall asleep within a few minutes. She’s exhausted. I’m glad I’m not her. I’d never be able to…”

“So you too have become close?” suddenly jealousy was coming back to raise its head.

Seeing the look in Leonard’s eye, Mick quickly explained, “She’s like a little sister. She needed a big brother to look out for her.”

Not seeming to believe him, “and you don’t have feelings for her?”

“No, I um have been interested in someone else, but just haven’t gotten the nerve to ask them out.”

“When has that ever stopped you?”

“Well, I um - you know I’m going to go watch the game with Jax and Ray, so you guys will have the house all to yourself,” as he pulled into the driveway.   
 


	8. Wedding Night

Stopping the vehicle, Mick quickly got out and gently woke Sara. The woman smiled at her friend and cringed in pain as she moved. This time, Mick took a step away as Leonard came around to help her out. Sara smiled at her new husband, and suddenly she was no longer in pain and instead wanted to be alone with the man who had been missing for the previous six months. Dragging him up the steps by his tie, Mick quickly got back into his vehicle and gassed it as he pulled out of the driveway.

Unlocking the door, Sara bit at her lip as a new look came across her face. “I’m hungry,” she told him and walked inside. 

Leonard had barely closed the door before she was on top of him. She pushed his suit jacket off and was pulling at his tie and shirt. When it wouldn’t come off quick enough it suddenly was being torn and buttons flew across the room. Her mouth quickly was all over him as her fingers went to his pants. Leonard had to push her gently away so that he could drop the shirt and jacket onto the floor. Seeing the desire in her eyes, he tried to take control of the situation by pushing her up against the wall. He immediately began to nip at her just as much as she nipped at him. Her hands were merciless in their search to get his trousers off. He pulled her arms up above her head as he recaptured her lips. It turned out to be a wrong move as suddenly she pushed back and he fell onto the couch. She pulled off the dress and was straddling him as she wanted to be in control. She once again bit at him. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder as she drew blood. Leonard pushed her onto her back and pulled the straps of her camisole down so he could feast upon her much plumper breasts. The pain from the bite ignored as he moved to feast upon his bride. As he went and rubbed his calloused hand over one soft breast his mouth lapped at the other. She squirmed underneath him and as he took one pert nipple between his teeth he felt something hit him roughly along his belly.   
“I think someone doesn’t like me caressing you.”

“He’s probably just jealous,” as she squirmed.

“Do you know it’s a boy?”

“No, I want it to be a surprise, but why else would he kick you when you…” she stopped as he went back to what he was doing. “Oh Leonard, don’t stop, I have missed you so much.”

Leonard pulled her panties down and as he pulled his pants off he was not sure what to do. He looked at Sara who was panting, the first time they made love flashed through his memory. 

They were working out, and he saw her wanting to kill something or somebody. He had wanted to taste her lips and figured if she killed him at least he met on of his bucket list goals. When their lips met it was like a huge string of firecrackers going off. He couldn’t stop himself as his hands went up into her hair, and suddenly she was pulling him closer. It lasted for a minute before she pushed him gently away and quickly jumped to her feet. It was then that he saw the animal inside of her as she tossed her staff to the side and pulled him back for another kiss by his shirt. They had left to go to her room shortly after, they saw Ray and Kendra as they passed, but by the look of them, they had had their work out and were now going for showers. Little did he know that she was going to do more than just shower with him? He had thought then how she reminded him of the movie Cat People. She had turned into a panther when aroused and now he was about to be sacrificed to her desires. Better than being a praying mantis he thought. It was better than he expected, especially the shower. He had always been self-conscious of his body and his scars, but they were forgotten when Sara got her mouth on him. She seemed to relish finding every one and tormenting his body with her mouth. 

Now he paused as he looked down at her, “are you sure this is a good idea?”

Sara seemed to be in a daze as she sat up and took his hand and led him up to the bedroom. “I have been sex crazed the last few months and you are wondering if it’s okay?” She plopped down on the bed and willed him over with her eyes. “Now that you are back and my husband you can please stop this insane itch I have.”

Leonard looked at her with a raised eye brow, “and I won’t cause any problems?”

“Oh fuck,” as she grabbed him and pushed him down. She quickly straddled him and unfastened the ever annoying pants. Once she had freed him, her hands were all over him. She kissed him hard as she shimmied out of the camisole and then pulled the pants off of him. Leonard smiled up at her which just made her more aggressive. She guided him into her heat and sighed in contentment at finally having him insider of her. The calm was not for long as Leonard bucked at her to move and soon her nails were digging into his arm but were pushed back when his hands wanted to help set a rhythm and landed on her hips. As they both started to reach their climax, Sara became very vocal which she had never done before and when she climaxed her body constricted so tightly that Leonard had no choice but to fall with her. Rolling to her side, her hair was tossed from her face, and Leonard leaned over her and kissed her gently. “Thank you,” she told him.

Leonard smiled and pulled her close, “any time. I’m just glad you didn’t find someone else to satisfy this need you had.”

Turning to look at him and rest her head on his chest, “who would I find? You are the only one who got me and didn’t think of me as…”

“I’m sure Mick would have…”

Sara rolled away laughing at the thought, “Mick? He was pissed when I told him we had been together and he knew nothing. Then when I dislocated his arm I think any romantic ideas he might have ever had went out the window. Who else? Please I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time.”

“Well you could have gone back to Nyssa.”

“I wanted only you – and you know why,” as she leaned up to his ear and whispered into it and took a quick nip of his earlobe. 

Leonard smiled and as they slid under the covers he pulled her close so that he could rest his head on top of head. “I wish I had been here sooner.”

“You’re here now,” as she put his hands over her swollen belly.


	9. Some things are best in moderation

Sara fell asleep instantly. Leonard stayed for a while unable to sleep. He finally got up and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and slid them on. He needed to think, what was he going to do? Mick said she was having twins, which by the size of her belly he could believe. Sara was obviously oblivious to the fact that there were two little ones in her belly. Going down to the living room, he picked up their clothes and tossed them into a laundry basket he found. What was he going to do? He never had plans to be a father, at his age it sort of never occurred that this could happen. As he ran his hand over his face he opened the fridge and found a plentiful stock of beer. Popping the bottle open he sat at the kitchen table. He had no idea what he would need to get ready for a baby. Looking at Sara he figured she could go into labor at any moment. He wanted to ask Gideon a question, but realized that was not an option in 2016. Going back into the living room he found his laptop still plugged in. Turning it on, he started searching for information in regards to pregnancy. 40 weeks – he had no idea how far Sara was – he’d need to ask. He was jotting down notes of things you had to have for a baby when Mick came in. Never had he seen his friend walk in like a cat burglar. Mick usually didn’t care who heard him. The big man looked at Leonard and gave him a nod upstairs. “Yeah, she’s sleeping,” Leonard told him. This immediately made Mick release the air he was holding. 

“She’s a good kid. I will be glad when everything is over.”

“Speaking of which, how far along is the princess?”

Mick looked at Leonard oddly at the term, “I believe she’s almost at 34 weeks. Doc said she wants to have her go to at least 36 if possible. Make sure of proper lung development. Did you know they can give her a shot to help with that? I’m just glad she didn’t have to have any of those tests where they stick... never mind. Hey what happened to your shoulder?”

Leonard had forgotten all about his aggressive wife’s earlier attempt at cannibalism. “Sara was hungry so she ended up taking a bite out of me.”

Mick’s eyes got wide and he swallowed hard. “I’m glad you got to experience that one. I’m probably going to have to have rotator cuff surgery from where she… well anyway it’s good to have you back. I missed having you around.”

“Thanks for saving me.”

“So what are you working on?”

“Trying to come to terms with all this baby stuff – there is so much stuff. Has Sara had one of those baby parties?”

“Yeah – we tried to but Sara was well difficult to”

Leonard nodded he could sympathize with his friend. “I’ll talk to her and,” Leonard’s words were cut off as he heard Sara calling him from upstairs. “Speak of the”

“Don’t say it,” Mick warned, “I’ll start dinner and you can see what she needs.”

Returning upstairs, Leonard found Sara lounging in the bed with just the sheet wrapped around her, the look in her eye clued him in to what she wanted. Closing the door he pushed his pants down and rejoined his wife in bed.

Mick had just gotten the soup pot out when he heard the sound of something crashing to the floor, and the scream of Leonard. His first instinct was to run up and help his friend, but when he heard Leonard scream not to use her teeth, he smirked. As he put the ingredients for Sara’s favorite soup in the pot, the noises started again, he heard Sara moaning then Leonard yelling again about her drawing blood again. Turning the soup to low, he grabbed a beer and went out on the back deck. He couldn’t help but smile the lucky bastard got what he deserved – and to think Leonard had thought that Mick might have feelings for the psychotic blonde. Nope he would have to share this story with the guys at the next poker game. Rip might even forgive the girl for her breaking his arm. As Mick came in for his third beer, Leonard came limping in with his sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt on. “Everything okay?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“She’s a monster. Bloodlust gone” as he pulls up his shirt to show the scratches she left along his chest - “She can’t be satisfied. She’s going to kill me,” he told his friend as he grabbed a beer for himself. “She was not like this before. I mean one or two romps, but she’s draining the life out of me. I’m not a young kid.”

Mick started laughing out loud and smacked his friend on the back, “and she hasn’t broken any of your bones.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at his friend, “she’s trying to break something else.”

“And now she’s your wife.”

“I’m not going back up there. If she wants me, she can come downstairs.”

Mick looked his friend over, “you are a brave man. Look I have her favorite soup cooking so that should help a bit.”

Leonard was about to say something when he heard the creek of a step and looked up to see Sara coming in.

“I smell my favorite,” she said. Sara had a flowery top and a pair of knit pants on. She immediately went to the pot and stirred, “Mick that is so sweet of you,” as she took a quick taste. “So Len, I know we haven’t gotten to talk about location yet, but you should know that I’m living in Happy Harbor right now, but if you want to stay here in Central City it shouldn’t be a problem once the baby is born.”

Leonard watched the woman carefully, “yeah I think being closer to family would be a good thing.”

“Great, Mick if you know anybody who has a place for rent nearby”

Mick jumped at being brought into the conversation, “yeah, I mean if you want this place”

“No,” Sara said forcefully, “this is your home, Len and I will find a place, not that we won’t still be over, baby Snart will need to hang out with Uncle Mick.”

“So,” as she turns to look at Leonard, “I thought we could go back to Happy Harbor in the morning”

Leonard was still watching her carefully he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive if he was alone with her.


	10. One, Two, Three

The following weeks seemed to drag by extremely slow for Leonard. Sara’s appetite for sex was never satiated. Alone Leonard had no escape and nobody came looking for him. The only time Sara let him have a moment was when she was online looking at transferring schools and when they had a doctor’s appointment. She quit her job at the florist as her due date approached and she couldn’t stand long enough to put bouquets together. At her 36 week appointment, the doctor was happy to finally meet Leonard and wanted to talk about how Sara wanted to deliver. Sara wasn’t sure if a natural delivery was the best since the baby was sure to be big. The doctor suggested a c-section and that she would be awake but have no pain and no stress on the baby. Leonard agreed immediately – anything to calm his wife down. As they checked out – Sara looked at her phone with the nurse and a date was set for the following week. 

On the morning of her delivery date – Sara was too busy trying to remember everything they would need at the hospital to think about attacking Leonard one last time. With her bag packed, Leonard carried it out to the car when Sara stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him strangely. Turning to her, he asked, “everything okay?”

“I think my water just broke.”

Leonard looked down and cursed. He dialed the doctor and gave her the heads up before getting Sara into the car. As he drove over the speed limit, he called Mick and informed him that baby was definitely coming. 

Once at the hospital Sara was quickly hooked up to multiple machines and left. Sara looked at each monitor and noticed multiple heartbeats. “Leonard,” she called out and soon both he and Mick were poking their heads around the curtain. “Why are there so many different heart monitors?”

Mick tried to step away but Leonard shoved him through, “well according to Mick here, the doctor found in the ultra sound two babies.”

Sara stared at both men and suddenly started crying, “I can’t have two babies, I don’t know anything about raising one, how am I?” she reached out and grabbed both men, and squeezed their hands, “how am I going to do this. I can’t, I don’t want to.”

Leonard gently got her to release him and he went up to her and soothed her, “we don’t have a choice now do we? Just relax, the doctor will be in soon.”

Sara released Mick’s hand and focused on the man with the beautiful blue eyes she couldn’t get enough of. She could trust Leonard, he loved her and would be a wonderful father. Looking at her belly it was no wonder she was so big. Closing her eyes, Sara began meditating.  
With everybody in the waiting room, Leonard was told to change into a pair of scrubs and was led into the operating room. Sara had a glazed look over her eyes as she smiled at Leonard. He moved to her side and took her hand. Everything went well, baby one came first – a boy weighing in at 7 lbs and 2 oz. Next came a little girl at 6 lbs and 12 oz. Leonard smiled at Sara and leaned down and kissed her gently. Until he heard the doctor say baby three is 4 lbs 9 oz. 

Leonard’s head shot up, “what?”

“Yep, looks like somebody was hiding this whole time.”

Sara just smiled, “I love you,” she told him in a slurred voice.

Leonard continued to hold her hand as he was afraid the doctor would call out another baby but instead the doctor was finished. The nurses showed him the three little babies – a boy and two girls. He had no idea what they were going to name them. He felt dazed and confused. He needed a strong drink, he needed a trust fund. Walking out of the operating room, he was greeted by his friends who were anxious to learn the results. Seeing his face Quentin was immediately at his side.

“How’s my baby girl?”

“She’s good. Um, it’s”

Mick smacked him in the arm, “what did she have?”

“A boy and two girls,” he stated staring into the wall.

Everybody was about to whoop and holler when the numbers came back. Stein came up to Leonard, “did you say she had three babies?”

Nodding, he couldn’t say anything else. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. In less than a month he had been brought back from death, found out his girlfriend was pregnant, got married, and now was a father to not one but three. 

Rip suddenly started laughing. His arm was still in a sling, and tears began to stream down his face, “serves the bugger right, he now will have to deal with a little one of himself and two of his sadistic bride.”

Leonard wanted to wipe the smug smile off the man’s face, but he did have to laugh. His life would never be dull and with a grin, he turned to Rip, “thanks for volunteering to help on diaper duty.”


	11. Prologue

Five years in the future - 

"Leonard, Laurel & Lisa get in here now," yelled a greying Leonard Snart. How the hell did five years zip by already he thought as he looked around the house? How did he go from being a crook to running his own security business in these few years? Looking around he caught himself in the mirror - yep he'd gotten a lot more grey thanks to the three demons he called his children. The house looked like a tornado had just been through and Sara was due home within a few hours.

"Daddy," squealed a blonde girl in a dress who came running down the steps - she ran into his arms for a hug. "Leonard and Lisa have not been listening."

Leonard relished the hug she gave him, and sat her down, "where is the sitter?"

"She's tied up at the moment. I think..."

Leonard stood and began walking around the house he didn't see any adult anywhere. Opening the French door to the deck, he could see the large jungle gym that Mick had helped build and his son and youngest daughter dressed as pirates. "Leonard where is the sitter?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"She's our prisoner!" shouted the dark haired little girl.

Taking a deep breath he knew this was going to be worse than he expected. "How many times have I told you, we" as he walked up to the fort and opened the door only to be greeted by a teenage girl tied up to a small chair - pulling out his knife he quickly released her and handed her a hundred dollar bill. "I'm sorry about this."

"Thanks for the money, but I'm done. These kids need to be locked up." The young woman quickly slipped by him and was gone. 

Taking a deep breath Leonard pulled out his phone and dialed. "Barry, hey I need a favor."

~

Sara was beyond tired - what was she thinking that getting pregnant again would be fun? Okay so it was the thought of having her husband with her through the entire ordeal kind of made up for it. As she got off the plane she looked down at her watch - she would get home just in time for dinner. She quickly typed a text to give Leonard an ETA. Traveling sucked, but one of them had to go about and talk to other individuals about business. Zatanna had agreed to get back with Sara after she talked to Constantine. Whatever it took to help keep the bad guys in check - thought Sara.   
Rubbing her belly she didn't even look like she was pregnant and the doctors had said she was already 6 months. At least she hadn't been depressed and hurt anybody - or at least Leonard didn't complain much but then he was happy to oblige with her demands. Her belly growled and suddenly she was famished. She was craving some ice cream and salted peanuts - she'd stop at the grocery and pick some up. Leonard could do the usual late night run when she wanted something else. He'd put on a few pounds during the pregnancy and it made her smile. 

The kids would probably be crazy when she got home - hopefully the house would still be standing and not damaged too much. When parents cursed their kids with children worse than they were, it was the truth. Leonard Jr. was an instigator and the spitting image of his father, whereas Laurel was the sweet pretty girly girl who wasn't afraid of being part of the trouble, but preferred to be the image of all that was good when she wasn't. Then there was their tiny Lisa - she was the rough and tough future assassin. She had the men in their lives wrapped around her finger. Sara wouldn't be surprised if she'd already killed a sitter or two and had the grownups dispose of the bodies. 

Picking up her bag from the carousel, Sara went out and got in a cab. She needed to enjoy these few minutes before she got home and heard non-stop yelling from Leonard about the kids having too many toys. 

~

Leonard took one look around the house it was in a better state then when he had arrived. Barry was a savior - when he did his whirlwind pick up. Of course Lisa had once again tried to convince the speedster to marry her and fluttered her lashes at him - Leonard made a mental note to warn Iris in case some strange accident, were to occur. The children were in line waiting for inspection - "I realize that you all have decided that you don't like your Mom working and want her home full time again, however that is not going to happen at this time. I need you to be on your best - and I mean better than normal - behavior for your mom. She's going to be tired, and need I remind you that she is carrying your future brother?"

Leonard Jr sneered at his dad, "can I go live with Uncle Mick?"

"No."

"Who's going to watch us now? I think we should have Jefferson or Grandpa watch us," as Laurel twirled in her dress.

Lisa pouted and then hit her sister in the shoulder, "Mommy should be a mommy and stay home to take care of me. I don't want a little brother."

Leonard ran his hand over his face, "Lisa, your little brother will look up to you and need you to help take care of him."

Lisa's face changed as she maneuvered to his side, "but I won't be the baby."

Weakened by her little face, Leonard picked up his little girl, "baby you'll always be my little girl. Now what should we have for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" they all screamed. 

Pulling out his phone he pushed a couple of buttons and turned to them, "pizza it is. Let's get the table set so we can eat as soon as Mom gets home."

~

Sara got out of the taxi and looked at the large house - how things change when your priorities are changed due to three small mouths to feed. Leonard had given up crime and with the help of Rip and the others had started up on his security business. Between helping prevent meta-humans from doing illegal acts, he was helping to prevent security breaches in many companies. Palmer Tech was a top client especially when Leonard was able to break in and steal top secret plans to show the board of directors. Going straight had been strange for Leonard but when the money started coming in he suddenly was able to set up college funds for the kids, buy a nice house for his family and relax a little bit. 

Leonard had proven to be a better father than the worthless one he had. The kids were crazy about him and wanted to please him most of the time. Sara saw how they idolized their dad - it was exactly what she wanted. When Sara had broached the subject of having another child she thought her husband was going to choke on his drink. He tried to explain three kids were enough, and what would they do if she got pregnant with triplets again or worse? Sara had climbed into his lap and whispered into his ear and he quickly put the three little ones to bed and was locking their bedroom door. It had taken a few months to finally conceive but Leonard had "worked hard" at his task. When they announced the good news to their friends, the reaction was not what she was expecting. Rip walked out, Mick wacked Leonard in the head, Ray informed them that further communication would be done via the net - in fact they were all still surprised by how calm she was. Sara didn't share that all the emotions she had were subdued by Leonard at night. Whenever the rage began to build, they would send the kids off to stay with any of the "extended" family, and they would "work" through things until Sara once again was a docile kitten. Life was good - and it seemed like for once things couldn't get any better.


End file.
